Liu Kang
|-|Human= |-|Revenant= |-|Zombie= |-|Fire God= Summary Liu Kang is one of the main protagonists of the Mortal Kombat series and one of the best warriors of Earthrealm. Liu Kang was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior and was trained by Bo' Rai Cho under Raiden guise for the task of freeing Earthrealm from Outworld clutches. After his training Liu Kang proved his valor in the Mortal Kombat Tournaments by defeating Outworld strongest foes and becoming a living legend, however, in a tragic turn of events, he ends up being killed and revived as an undead in both timelines. He makes his return as the series' main protagonist for the first time in decades during the events of Mortal Kombat 11, becoming a god as a result of Raiden's sacrifice to break the vicious cycle of fate. Shaolin monk and Champion of Earthrealm. Liu Kang was an orphan adopted and trained in the arts of kombat by the Shaolin order. He honored them by defeating Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat and saving Earthrealm as "the Chosen One," a title that weighs heavy on his shoulders. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely higher | Low 6-B, likely 5-A Name: Liu Kang, Lord Liu Kang (after becoming a god), has several titles including Chosen One, Champion of Earthrealm, Professor Eyesight, Mister Liuliu, Outworld's Bane, Little Dragon, Lord of Death Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Apparently in his 20s (at the time of his death in MK9), though possibly 30s by Deadly Alliance (in which he died), likely in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Shaolin monk, Champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament, Zombie (former), Revenant and Emperor of the Netherrealm (former), God of Thunder and Fire (current) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to break walls of stone, send people flying, throw people over far distances and knock heads off), Martial Arts (Karate, Jeet Kune Do, Pao Chui, Dragon Kung Fu, Shaolin Kung Fu. Gains Raiden's fighting styles as the God of Flame), Weapon Mastery (Uses nunchakus, whips and swords), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition, self-momentum and mid-air jumps. Casually does far distance jumps, can jump twice while airborne, halt his descent by rolling, decelerate after moving quick and easily do back flips), Immortality (Types 1. Liu Kang, as the winner of the Mortal Kombat tournament, is granted stunted aging until the next one), Pressure Points (Able to perform a One Inch Death Strike), Fire Manipulation (Can generate dragon fire for various kombat purpose, like infusing fires to his attacks, shooting fire bullets, teleportation and surrounding himself in it), Stealth Mastery ( Infiltrated the Kove alongside Raiden and Kung Lao. While disguised, infiltrated a Tarkatan reservation), Flight (Restricted flight), Transformation & Summoning (Can become a dragon that spits fire or summon a flaming dragon), Likely Chi Manipulation (Appears to be stealing chi here), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles as a fire ball), Light Manipulation (Can fire light bursts), Healing (Can heal injuries by focusing light energy to himself), Darkness Manipulation (Can fire bursts of darkness based on the element of Yin), Explosion Manipulation (Can make explosive orbs of darkness), Limited Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can survive a dosage of poison gas even without receiving treatment afterwards, but can be killed if he is exposed to gas long enough), Can interact with his past self, but will share with it irreparable damage and death (As shown throughout MK11). As a spirit, he can possess others allowing him to control their body movements |-|Zombie= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7. Liu Kang is a reanimated corpse capable of regeneration and insane resilience to lethal injuries), Regeneration (Low-Mid, healed his snapped neck), Age Manipulation (His Houan chains can age others to death), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks his own soul) |-|Revenant= All previous abilities from the Human key, Magic (Has mastered Shinnok's dark sorcery), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Soul Manipulation (Able to consume souls, which amplifies his powers and allows him to convert soul's life force into tangible, flaming skulls), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks his own soul) |-|Fire God= All previous abilities enhanced, possesses Raiden's powers such as Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate a true lightning, such as arc lightning, lightning bolts, infuse attacks with lightning), Weather Manipulation ( Created a fiery thunderstorm), Flight (True flight), Transmutation (Turned Kronika into glass with his flames), Spaceflight (Can fly even in outer space), When using the Hourglass he uses: Limited Sand Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Can create the Sands of Time which uses raw temporal energy ), Likely Regeneration with the Jinsei (Low-Mid. Earthrealm's Jinsei flows inside of him and it was able to recover Fujin from a lethal wound), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Can endure the frigid temperatures of outer space, which is -454.81°F) Time Manipulation ("Raiden's Gift" protects him from the Hourglass' temporal powers) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Ermac, Elder Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Quan Chi and Goro back to back) | City level (Almost killed Shao Kahn with his Fist of Flame fatality) | City level (He is destined to fight and die to Raiden, no matter the timeline) | At least City level (Was the only Revenant that injured Raiden. Absorbed his human counterpart's soul and had his power multiplied by it) | At least City level, likely higher (Has the combined might of himself and Raiden) | Small Country level, likely Large Planet level (Used the Jinsei that was flowing inside him to "fuel his fire" and after that, utterly destroyed the White Revenants and matched Corrupted Cetrion step for step before ultimately killing Kronika) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Performed his Flying Dragon Kick on Raiden before he could react) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Now has Raiden's power over true lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Dodged Cetrion's projectiles and deflected multiple meteoroids), possibly Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Kronika during their final battle) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class | City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class, likely higher | Small Country Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Large Building level | City level | City level (Immortality makes him hard to kill) | At least City level | At least City level, likely higher | Small Country level, likely Large Planet level (Took multiple attacks from Kronika and Cetrion) Stamina: Very high | Very high | Very high | Extremely high (His power source comes from the Jinsei, the life force of Earthrealm) Range: Standard melee range with hand-to-hand combat and nunchaku. Extended melee range with chains. Hundreds of meters with projectiles | Same as before | Same as before, plus thousands of kilometers with Raiden's powers | Same as before Standard Equipment: Nunchaku, Houan chains as a zombie. *'Optional Equipment:' Dragon Sword *'Can Create/Summon:' Flaming serpentine dragon (one that resembles the MK logo) Intelligence: Gifted, is one of Earthrealm's greatest warrior and was able to defeat many powerful foes in combat. Orphaned as a child, and was raised to learn martial arts by the White Lotus Society. His aptitude for martial arts gained the attention of the thunder god Raiden and the god took him to Bo' Rai Cho to further increase his skill. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses such as need for food and air. None notable as a zombie | None notable | None notable | None notable Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Fire Manipulation:' Liu Kang is able to generate flames that are hot enough to vaporize an entire human body, reducing them to a charred skeleton. While non-canon, an intro dialogue between Liu Kang and Cetrion has the latter stating that he wields Onaga's fire (known as dragon fire by some) which Liu simply denies, causing her to ridicule his self-assurance. His flames are enhanced when he fuses his soul with Raiden, increasing the potency of his flames to the point where he can melt metal in seconds. **'Damage Boost:' By infusing his strikes with fire, Liu Kang can increase the damage output of his physical attacks. Combined with his lightning fast fighting style, he can quickly defeat his opponent or kill them if necessary. *'Teleportation:' A common staple for most MK characters. Liu Kang is able to teleport short distances in a burst of flames. This ability is further improved by Raiden's fusion, with the added ability to teleport in an explosion of fire and burst of lightning, damaging nearby opponents and increases the range he can teleport from a few meters to interrealm distances. *'Light Manipulation:' He also has the ability to manipulate the active male principle of the universe: Yang. However he is only limited to using the elements of light and healing (or life). His headband and waist cloth becomes white when he is in the Yang state, gaining the ability to fire hot bursts of light. **'Healing:' Liu Kang can heal himself by staying in place and waving his hands around, causing him to channel light energies. A light glyph appears below his feet when he is doing this. *'Darkness Manipulation:' After his unholy conversion to the Brotherhood of Shadow, Liu Kang gained a corrupted version of his powers over fire. He can shoot out searing dark orbs or summon dark orbs that explode after a short delay. **'Damage Boost:' Works similarly to the version that uses fire, except that he needs to charge it up over a few seconds. Once charged, he gains increased physical damage and his orbs are boosted as well. *'Soul Manipulation:' Available to his revenant counterpart only. As the new ruler of the Netherrealm, Liu Kang has mastered some of his superior's soul sorcery, gaining the ability to absorb souls to boost his strength. Like his rival, he can also use these souls to convert them into flaming skulls. *'Dragon Powers:' Liu Kang can transform and summon a dragon that resembles the Mortal Kombat logo and the Elder Gods in their purest form. It's possible that his status as current champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament allows him to do this. **'Transformation:' He is able to transform into a metallic serpentine dragon at will. This form can breathe fire and chomp down on its enemies. **'Summoning:' Besides turning into a dragon, he can also summon a fiery serpentine dragon which is approximately four times taller than a fully grown adult. This summon has wings and can phase through opponents as living fire. *'God Powers:' The end of Kronika's vicious cycle of fate gave rise to a powerful being created from the fusion of Liu Kang and Raiden. With this fusion, all of Raiden's powers were sacrificed to make Liu Kang into a new god, the God of Thunder and Fire. He has displayed the following abilities: **'Electricity Manipulation:' With Raiden's power over true lightning, Liu Kang can use electricity in different ways. He can imbue his attacks with electricity, shoot streams of electricity that leaps through nearby targets and summon lightning bolts. **'Transmutation:' His flames possess the ability to turn opponents into brittle glass. It should be noted that this isn't an innate ability, because his flames do not always turn people into glass. **'Explosion Manipulation:' After becoming a Fire God, Liu Kang's ability to generate fiery explosions is boosted exponentially. With a single dive-bomb, he wiped out most of the Netherrealm's demon army with those outside of the blast killed by the explosion's shockwave. |-|Special Moves= *'Flying Dragon Kick:' One of his signature abilities, he flies towards the opponent with a kick. **'Double Dragon Kick:' Deliver two quick flying kicks with both legs. *'Bicycle Kick:' Another signature ability, deliver a barrage of kicks to the chest while floating. *'Fireball:' Shoot a ball of flame towards the opponent. *'(Air) Fireball:' While in the air, shoot a ball of flame towards the opponent. *'Windmill Punches:' Unleash a barrage of quick punches. *'Dragon's Roar:' Strike with a powerful spinning back hand fist. *'Light Metamorphosis:' Switch into the Light form to gain new moves. **'Solar Flare:' Fire a burst of light towards the opponent. **'Yin:' Regain health by focusing light energy. *'Dark Metamorphosis:' Switch into the Dark form to gain new moves. **'Soul Sphere:' Summon a dark orb that can be remote detonated. **'Yang:' Increase damage and reduce detonation time by focusing dark energy. *'Shaolin Stance:' Drop into a stance, gain access to unique moves. **'Sneaky Monk:' Liu Kang does a low kick to the opponent, putting them off balance. **'Monk Fury:' Liu Kang uppercuts the opponent and hits them with a downward and upward swing of his nunchaku. *'Energy Parry:' Destroy incoming projectiles. *'Nunchaku Stance:' Drop into a stance. Gain access to several moves and a projectile parry. **'Nunchaku Flurry:' Liu Kang whips the opponent with his nunchaku for seven times, with the last one knocking them away. **'Nunchaku Dance:' Liu Kang strikes the opponent's legs with his nunchaku. The last attack is an upward swing that sends them flying back. **'Nunchaku Absorb:' Liu Kang nullifies incoming projectiles with a whip of his nunchaku. *'Low Fireball:' Throw a fireball close to the ground. *'Dragon Fire:' Increases all damage dealt for a short time. *'Dragon's Gift:' Gain access to several teleport attacks while Dragon Fire is active. **'Shaolin Strike:' Liu Kang teleports towards the opponent to hit them with a back hand fist. **'Shaolin Stomp:' Liu Kang teleports above the opponent and crashes down with a punch. **'Shaolin Trip:' Liu Kang teleports behind the opponent and strikes them down with a sweep kick. *'Dragon Parry:' Parry an incoming blow. **When parrying an attack, he will retaliate via one inch punch and send them away with a flaming high kick. *'Kusari Slam:' Unleash a flurry of nunchaku strikes. **When doing this attack, he will wrap his nunchaku around their neck before heaving his weapon to twist the neck. He may also follow up with a throw to the opposite side OR knee strike to their abdomen and twist of their neck after wrapping the nunchaku. *'Shaolin Vanish:' Gain the ability to teleport. *'Throw:' Liu Kang hits the opponent in the abdoment with his folded nunchaku before unfolding it to swing it twice to strike their face and kicks them away OR Liu Kang moves the opponent behind him before tripping them with a nunchaku sweep and stomping on their back. |-|Brutalities= *'Hot Head:' Liu Kang jumps up and shoots a fireball straight at the opponent's head, vaporizing their head into a flaming skull. *'Dragon's Den:' Liu Kang delivers a powerful spinning back hand fist that has enough force to snap their opponent in half. *'Kounter Top:' Liu Kang parries the opponent with a roundhouse kick that knocks them down. He stomps on their chest thrice, with the third one making a hole in their chest and popping their head out. *'Tread Lightly:' Liu Kang does his Bicycle Kick and ends it prematurely by flipping down to crush the opponent's skull with his feet. *'Hot Mess:' Liu Kang throws a massive fireball or burst of light that incinerates them, reducing their entire body into a charred skeleton that is still covered in flames. *'The Klassic:' Liu Kang whips his nunchaku upwards, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Get Chucked:' Liu Kang wraps his nunchaku around the opponent's neck then pulls it back with enough force to twist their neck. *'One Inch Death Strike:' Liu Kang counters an opponent's attack and strikes their chest with a fist. The opponent grasps their chest in pain seconds before it explodes. *'Insert Koin:' Liu Kang trips the opponent with a low nunchaku strike. He stomps on their back and twists his foot before stepping back as an arcade machine of Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks crushes them. *'Fly By:' Liu Kang lunges at the opponent with his signature Flying Dragon Kick, destroying their upper torso and burning the stump in the process. *'The Chosen One:' Liu Kang equips his nunchaku and delivers a flurry of whip strikes with it while walking towards them. The final blow destroys their skull into pieces. *'Klassic Kicks:' Liu Kang hits the opponent with his folded nunchaku before unfolding it to hit their face. He performs a cartwheel kick and uppercut, punching their head off with the spine intact. |-|Super Moves= *'Chin Up:' Another move based on his first Mortal Kombat Fatality, Liu Kang performs a cartwheel kick and uppercut, which damages his opponent's jaw and skull and causes them to fly in the air. As they come back down he kicks them in the face, causing another damaging blow to the jaw and skull. *'For The Shaolin:' Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponents stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponents neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponents face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponents ribcage. *'Fatal Blow:' Liu Kang stuns the opponent with a powerful back hand fist. He whips the opponent multiple times with his nunchucks, smashing them in the face. He proceeds to summon a massive winged dragon of fire and commands it to chomp on the opponent. The dragon dives down through the opponent and sets them on fire before Liu Kang charges a flaming fist and punches their torso. Key: First Tournament | Second Tournament | Outworld Invasion/Zombie | Revenant | Fire God | Fire God (With the Jinsei) Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Liu Kang_versus.png|Zombie Liu Kang. File:Liu Kang_MK9.png|MK9 Liu Kang. |-|Intros= 6cYp8P6 - Imgur.gif|Under Fire. 4V254SE - Imgur.gif|Blow By Blow. C9tV4oR - Imgur.gif|Weapons Grade, G9pwKeU - Imgur.gif|Fighting Spirit. |-|Victory Poses= Others Notable Victories: Ryu (Street Fighter) Ryu's profile (Base Ryu vs MK2 Liu Kang, and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Monks Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demigods Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fusions Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Club Users Category:Chi Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Age Users Category:Possession Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sand Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:NetherRealm Studios